Custom:The Lego Video game
|Years = 2014 }} The Lego VideoGame is an Upcoming Video game based on many Lego themes, like Agents, Superheroes, Castle, etc. It will be released sometime in 2014. It was formally called Lego Heroes and Lego Quest. Synopsis '' A Mysterious Minifigure has released a trapped bionicle from prison, offering it power and in return help to rule the Lego Universe. The Mysterious Minifigure gathers villains from different themes and make an unstoppable force to help him in his quest and conquer the Lego Universe. New Character Abilities Characters will change a little in the game, below are the changes or additions for the Characters. Stats: Stats will hugely effect the Each Character. Each Character will have stats on how fast, strong, power they have. Stats will go up to 10 for each Character and cannot be changed. Special Moves: Each Character will have their own special move, the special move can deal massive damage to enemies/bosses. Some special moves may not be offensive but defensive also. Here are examples: Offensive: Lloyd's Special move is Summoning the Golden Dragon, the dragon will then zoom to your opponent/s and deal damage. Defensive: Good Wizard's Special move is the one of the strongest in the game. he will spin his staff and shoot an ice beam, freeze the player, heal himself, then increase his damage for 5 seconds. The special move doesn't just do damage but helps the Good wizard. Ultra: TownsPerson is one of a few legendary minifigures, Legendary minifigures will rise up in the air and start creating characters and form the Lego Logo. The Logo then Smashes the Opponent doing massive damage. Pvp There will be a new mode in this game called Pvp. Pvp is where you can get any Player you unlocked and battle other minifigures. There will be different maps with different Abilities to make Pvp-ing for Difficult. Each Players health will not appear as other Lego Games as hearts. Instead the Characters will have a Health bar going down when getting damaged. The Health Bar displays the character and when they will be able to do their special moves. Screenshots File:Screenshot_1_TLVG.png|Wolverine and Batman File:Screenshot_2.png|Green Lantern, Iron Man, and Deadpool in a test Demo File:Screenshot_3_TLVG.png|thumb Trivia * This may be the sequel to The LEGO Movie. * It is confirmed All Ninjas from Ninjago will make an appearance. * Every single Character will have a major role in the story. * Deadpool breaking the 4th wall will be a major part of the story. * Themes that no longer sell are called Extinct. * There will be no Custom mini figures except for the Main Villian. * The game will be released along with it's full length Movie. Characters Note: These are the first characters announced {| !Character!!Abilities!!Special Move!!Image |- |Agent Chase | *Gun *Skills *Martial Arts | *Quad Triple KickFlip | Insert photo here |- |style="background:#e9e9e9"| *Agent Chase (Casual) | *Martial Arts *Skills | *Unknown | |- |style="background:#e9e9e9"| *Agent Chase (Medieval) | *Sword *Shield | *Unknown | |- |Batman | *Martial Arts *Skills *Batarang | *Rapid fire Batarang | |- |Commander Cody | *Guns *Speed | *Laser Beam | | |- | Deadpool | *Guns *Swords *Speed | *Fourth Wall Helicopter overkill | |- | Green Lantern | *Shoot *Flight *Shortcut | *Unknown | |- | Indiana Jones (Minifigure) | *Whips *Pistol *Skills | *Unknown | |- | Iron Man (HeartBreaker) | *Shoots Repulsors *Flight *Computer Hack | *Ultra Unibeam | |- | Jay | *Nun chucks of lightning *Speed *Electric Switches *Shoot Electricity | *Spinjustu Electric strike | |- | Kai | *Elemental Fire Sword *Immune to heat *Shoot Fire *Activate Ancient Switches | *Fire Mech |- |style="background:#e9e9e9"| *Kai (ZX) | *Dragon Sword of Fire *Immune to Heat | *True Potential | |- | Knight | *Sword *Shield *Activate Ancient Switches | *360 power stab | |-